The Winter Wind Sequel to The Wonders of Rain
by angiex3
Summary: The sequel to The Wonders of Rain! It's now winter and Ritsuka and Soubi go for a little walk....
1. Chapter 1

**The Winter Wind**

The cold breeze, stinging his skin. The cold breeze, passing through his jacket. The cold breeze, creating sparks?

Ristuka was at the park again. He came here often, as sort of a reminder of old memories. The first time he met Soubi. A wonderful lasting memory. His maturity, the way he spoke so tenderly yet with power, all those little things he loved about him. "Wait. Love?"

This was all so new to Ritsuka. The feeling of an inner warmth, of a whole new completeness he's never felt before. In fact, this was so new to him, he doesn't even realize his true emotions. Instead, he pushes away and accepts how his life is.

"Ritsuka, are you cold?" Soubi said softly. Soubi was always worried about Ritsuka. Always expressing his love through words. Though he longed for a more sensual release.

"No" Ritsuka responded flatly.

They were walking through the remains of what used to be a distinct path. Now covered in the white cold of winter. The beautiful snow. So pure. So simple. Yet so...inspiring.

Ritsuka didn't want to admit it, but he really was nearing his limit. He was freezing, but his pride could not defeat him yet. Just, not yet. For some reason, he felt he had to show his strength to Soubi. He truely wanted Soubi to be safe and to do that, he had to become stronger.

"Ritsuka, I honestly think we should go back. I can see you shivering. Please Ritsuka?" Soubi pleaded once more, wanting nothing more than the well being of his love.

"No, just a little longer" Ritsuka managed to get out. 'SO COLD!' he thought. 'But, I'm not going to give in. Just got to hold on a little longer' In reality, all ritsuka wanted to do was reach that special place.

A couple minutes later, they arrived at their destination. Surrounded by snow, hardly visible at all, was a picnic table. The very place that held on to fond memories of Soubi and Ristuka. Their first kiss.

Soubi smiled. Ritsuka sighed in relief. Both of them pushed off the snow and sat opposite each other.

"Soubi?" Ritsuka finally spoke, breaking the silence.

"Yes Ritsuka?" Soubi answered.

"Ummm...uh..." This was hard to say. But he knew he had to. He just couldn't take it anymore!

Silence...

**author's note: a confession? Lol I know it's short but i just HAVE to stop here hehe evil laugh**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The snow began to fall once more. The white beauties of mother nature gathering on the ground.

In this scene of white they sat...

"I'M COLD" Ritsuka finally blurted out, quite loudly too.

Soubi couldn't help but laugh...and laugh...and laugh. While the whole time Ritsuka sat there, trying to keep warm. He didn't think this was funny at all.

As he finally calmed down, he responded. "Ristuka. You could have told me sooner. We could have been home by now"

"I know... But...I just wanted to come here" Ritsuka said softly and innocently.

Soubi couldn't help but feel sorry for the child. He stood up.

"Soubi? What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked. Clearly confused at his sudden action.

He walked to Ritsuka and sat beside him. "Soubi?" Ritsuka said again. Now he was sort of alarmed.

"I know another way we could keep warm" Soubi smiled, sliding a little closer to Ritsuka.

"Ummm..." Ritsuka thought. He _was_ really cold. But on the other hand, he still was a little nervous with close contact. He has yet to sort out his feelings.

Soubi put his arm around Ritsuka now. Now, Ritsuka wanted to protest. But the sheer warmth was just dragging him closer to Soubi. He snuggled closer.

Now they were both content. Soubi wasn't exactly satisfied, but Ritsuka was relishing in the heat.

"Ritsuka, suki-dayo (i love you)" Soubi said lovingly.

"hmmmmm" Was Ritsuka's only reply. At this point, it's really hard for Soubi to resist. He lifted the boy's chin up, waking him from his pleasure, and softly placed his lips on his.

"hmmmmm" Was Ritsuka's only reply. Soubi slowly deepened the kiss and at that moment, it was as if there was nothing in the world but them, embracing each other.

They finally parted for air. "Soubi" Ritsuka said. "Your so warm"

"It's only cause I love you so much" Soubi whispered.

"Then if I were to love you too, would you be even warmer?" Ritsuka said have jokingly, have serious.

Soubi chuckled. "It could work. Why don't you test it out?"

Ritsuka snuggled into soubi's jacket again. "Suki-dayo, Soubi"

There they stayed, relishing in each other's presence. "Soubi?" Ritsuka softly said.

"Yes" Soubi answered.

"Remember that day. The day it was raining and you came over. Then we talked about your ears" Ritsuka questioned.

"Yes, I remember" Soubi said.

"Well. I'm still curious" Ritsuka whined.

"Of how I lost my ears?" Soubi asked.

"No" Ritsuka said hesitantly "About how _I'd_ lose _my _ears"

Soubi smirked. "Did you want to lose them now?"

"Ummm I'm not sure yet. What do you think Soubi?" Ritsuka innocently asked.

"Honestly. I think your ready. But it's your decision" Soubi reassured.

"I know. But I'm sort of getting tired of these ears...ummm...yeah...I think I'm ready" Ritsuka said confidently.

"Would you like my help?" Soubi seductively asked.

"I think so. But Soubi? Does it hurt?"

"Just a little bit. But it only lasts a minute. I assure you I would never harm you"

"Ok" Ritsuka snuggled into him again.

This was actually all very surprising to Soubi. It's really a dream come true but he wasn't exactly sure yet. Then again, Ritsuka said himself he was ready. At least, he thought he was. So? Why not?

Soubi swiftly picked up Ritsuka bridal style. All to surprised by the sudden movement, Ritsuka had to question in alarm.

"Soubi?!"

"You said you were ready Ritsuka. You wanted my help. So. Let's go" Soubi said happily.

Soubi carried Ritsuka all the way to his apartment. The whole time Ritsuka was questionin, doubting his decision now. "I'm not so sure now Soubi"

But what's there to stop him? Alone in an empty apartment with Ritsuka. It's fate they got this far.

**End? depends on how many reviews i get. So R and R pplz! please and thank you!**


End file.
